Sadie Plus Shabtis Equals Drama
by KnivesDrawnPistolsBlazing
Summary: Just, don't have Sadie make any shabtis. One-Shot.


I DO NOT OWN KC!

Sadie had goggles on, this time. Last time she did this, her creation had blown up part of Carter's mini library, which resulted in a really really mad Carter.

And Sadie had no time for her brother.

As the Isis host sculpted the wet clay in her hands, she somehow went to a thought of Carter with a chainsaw. Yep. _That was impossible._ The poor boy may not even know how to taunt people with it! That's why chainsaws and other little toys were invented, right?

Ah, here it was. Her Shabti was done! It was 1 foot tall and was a sphere-shape. Like Carter's head, and the face looked like Carter, except with no ears.

"It's done! Finally!" Sadie cackled like an evil scientist. Then Walt burst in.

"Hey Sadie, I think I heard a rogue chimpanzee in here, did you catch it?"

The caramel-haired girl tried to ignore the fact that her boyfriend called her evil laugh a "rogue chimpanzee".

Sadie forced a smile on her face. "No, Walt, dear. Check out Khufu."

Walt smiled, "Thanks. Bye!" He had left.

Sadie took her goggles of her head. "Mm..." She pondered. "What should I name you?" If Sadie concentrated, her shabti looked like Carter, with a spa mask. Which was plain ugly. "I shall call you, Unchi! Really cute!" It seemed like the best name in Sadie's opinion!

"Shabti!"

The said clay figure jumped to life. Really. It jumped about 6 feet in the air and flew through the wall.

Sadie cursed. Now she had to go over and chase her shabti. It shouldn't be hard. It left a shabti-shaped hole in the wall. Now, since the shabti was only a foot tall, it shouldn't be hard finding it, right?

A scream.

Oh. What luck. Sadie raced off to find the rogue shabti. "I GOT IT! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! I GOT IT!" Sadie yelled, still in her scientist gear. Pretty snazzy entrance, if she does say so herself. "I made the shabti and- Woah, woah, woah. What's going on?"

You see, it was a pretty bad image.

Cleo was on top of Julian, on the couch. In Julian's right hand, there was a book and in the other hand, was Cleo's hand. Cleo just looked straight up embarrassed. Julian must've taken Cleo's book, resulting in Cleo screaming, and trying to trample Julian while getting her book back.

Sadie knew that, but as the role job as the matchmaker, she decided to go with what it looked like. Sadie blinked.

"Okay... Did you ever see a rogue shabti around these parts? Looks like Carter, with a spa mask?" Cleo blushed a deep red. "It's not what it looks like!"

Julian snorted, "That's a cliche line. And no."

Sadie forced a smile. "Okay! You can - uh - go back to your - erm - canoodling..."

"WE WEREN'T CANOODLING!"

The rebel went in the kitchen, were Felix was chillin' at. "Hi Felix." Felix waved while feeding penguins.

"Hi Sadie. Was that weird shabti that looked like Carter in a spa mask, yours?" Felix asked, tentatively. Sadie nodded. Finally, someone was useful.

"Yes! His name is Unchi!"

"Err, you do know that Unchi means-"

"Now, where did Unchi go?"

"Uh, that way." Felix pointed to the left, which was where the training grounds were. Sadie beamed. "I knew I could count on you!" She skipped all the way to the training grounds.

Felix watched as the figure of Sadie Kane disappeared. "Mm. She'll figure it out eventually... that Unchi means..." His penguins squeaked out the rest of what he was saying. "Okay! Okay! I'll go feed you!"

The Kane girl arrived at the training room.

"Unchi! Unchi!"

Carter - her under-developed brother - was playing basketball. Sadie turned her gaze to Walt, who was confiding to Khufu about his rogue chimpanzee problem.

"Then, I heard it. It was awful and-and-and - " Walt stuttered. Khufu chirped and said something in monkey language.

"Thanks Khufu. You're my brother from another mother!"

Carter attempted to throw the basketball at the hoop, instead it rebounded on the hoop and went back at Carter. Before Sadie could say, "Carter, you pathetic loser!" The basketball hit Carter smack in the face.

Sadie looked at the basketball and squinted really hard. It looked like, Carter's face, with a spa mask. "Unchi? UNCHI!" Walt looked at Sadie. "Did she just say...?" Khufu reverted back to eating Jell-O. Carter stared hard at Sadie. "Did she just call me... poop?"

 **(A/N: Okay, Unchi means poop in Japanese. I was originally going to use Egyptian, but I needed a translator, and I don't think that Arabic is Egyptian.)**

Sadie and Unchi were having a moment. Sadie ran to the shabti in slo-mo, and the shabti just, was, there. In Carter's hands. When Sadie touched Unchi, the shabti exploded.

Carter was flabbergasted, "Did you just blow up a shabti that looked like me in a spa mask?" Walt just stood there. Still processing what was going on. Sadie was having a dramatic moment. "No! No! UNCHI!"

5 hours later, they had a mini funeral, with a reluctant Cleo, Julian, Carter, Walt and Felix.

And Sadie forgot all about Unchi.


End file.
